


Day 3- Broken

by vague_darkness666



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Day 3- Broken

“Don’t, I’m trying to sleep.”

“But what if?”

“Eren, please go to sleep.”

“Hey, tell me. If you had to chose between Mikasa and me, who would you choose?”

“Jean,” Armin mumbled, trying to go to sleep.

“Eren.”

He gazed straight into Armin’s eyes, not saying a word.

“Apologise.”

Eren remained silent.

“Armin, don’t.” Mikasa’s tear struck voice cut the silence as Gabi whimpered at the three adults.

“Apologise to Mikasa,” Armin said in pauses, each word coated in cold fury.

Truthfully, he cared less about Eren actually apologising to Mikasa. He just couldn’t believe him. Even after hearing his once lover’s words, Armin couldn’t believe it.

It had to be a nightmare.

It had to be.

“Outside,” Eren’s voice was slow and completely devoid of emotion. “Now.”

“Eren.”

Armin’s head was bowed and his voice shook with his fist. 

“Eren, you don’t have to…”

“Shut up!” Eren violently cut off Mikasa, leaving her horror struck. She couldn’t move.

But Armin could.

His hand dug into his pockets.

The Seashell.

The goddamned seashell.

Eren didn’t anticipate the white, shimmering object flying towards him and colliding with his nose. It unnaturally shattered into a thousand pieces, repelled by the titanic skin.

It broke.

A troubled symbol of their bond.

Broken.


End file.
